Streak of Crimson
by Austreaus
Summary: "What does it take to kill a king? What does it take to win against all odds? What does it take to find the truth that doesn't exist? How far can pride take you until it shatters- how far can you climb until you fall? Well Hiro? Answer me." The medieval AU no one asked for.
1. Cerasus

The small humble town of Cerasus, secluded off in the forests of northern Rhea was a warm, rural area, known for cattle products, wine, linens and their unique metalworking. Children ran across the green plains, large bush-like tree branches would brush against them, pink flowers budding and permeating the crisp air. Timber houses barely peaked over the foilage, short lights lined the cobblestone streets. The town was bustling with townsfolk and merchants, horses clopping on the hard road. Cattle grazed the endless fields, and peasants worked mills and shops, greeting wandering children.

Hiro took his halberd and swung it around, practicing and strengthening himself, as the Klaxon Sultanate invasion lingered around every corner.

"Seventy eight..." Hiro spoke, a sweat drop running down his muscular back.

"Seventy nine..." His polearm caused leaves to float up into the air with every powerful swing.

"Eighty..." The large wooden pole, barely longer than Hiro's height, aproximately 6 feet, swung with precision looking as if it weighed but a feather.

"Eighty one..." Leaves would be pushed up into the air from shear force.

"Eighty two..." A slight noise of the weapon being swung could be heard, a noise only heard when enough strength pushes the air around the blade.

"Hiro!" A tall blond turned around the corner, his bluesteel armor shined in the sunlight. The male waved at Hiro, beckoning him.

Hiro turned and walked towards the armored figure. "What's up, Goro?"

"Sparring. Shall we go?" Goro asked the jet-black haired male who was much shorter than him.

"..." Hiro kept quiet, his gaze wandering toqards the ground.

Goro looked at his friend, his eyes filling with pity. "Hey man, you can fight, I know you can. You train so hard-- There's no way you can't!"

He continued to place his hand on his friend's shoulder.

A sudden movement smack the hand off. "I don't need your pity... Cause I know I can." Hiro looked up and smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you out in the ring!" The surprised Goro's expression quickly changed to a smirk aswell.

The two walked to the outside of camp, both holding their polearms. The camp was just outside of Cerasus, large logs sharpened and hammered into the ground acted as a perimeter. As they qalked towards the right, their team stood in front of them, waiting.

"Look who came! It's Hiro! My bad, I mean't garbage!" A short brunet started to laugh, and looked around at his unamused comrades.

Hiro looked down towards the ground, gripping his halberd tighter. His face melding into a harsh scowl.

"What, you really feel bad for this useless garabge?" The brunet laughed and gasped for air.

"Zorome, sto--" A girl with auburn twintails spoke out only to gey snapped at.

"Shut up, god you always do this shit. I mean look at him, he can't do shit. Fuck it, Hiro, you're my sparring partner. Im gonna beat your ass so hard, you'll be calling me dad!" Zorome continued to berate Hiro, swearing death upon him.

Hiro approached, saying nothing and stepping into the ring, trading his halberd for a training staff. Zorome did the exactly same thing, with a smug smile stricken across his face.

"Hey, Hiro you don--" Goro spoke only for Hiro to stop him.

The angry soldier spoke slowly.

"Say nothing."

Both men stood in the ring, parallel of eachother, holding their staffs respectively in their stances. Hiro looked at his opponent with eyes blazing with anger. The brunet only smirked, optimistic of winning the fight. Soft air broke against everyone, and dust collected a little over the ground.

A loud, piercing clang of metallic instruments started the battle, Zorome kicking off his feet and charging towards Hiro. Zorome's weapon of choice was a lance, the size being just short of his own by 4 inches. His fighting style would be completely different from Hiro's, with the ability to utilize quick movements better because of practice and blocking techniques Hiro wouldn't be used to. Hiro knew exactly how to counter that, I mean, how can he use those techniques without a staff?

A loud clunk would be heard as both weapons would clash, Zorome being caught off guard as he thought his attack would hit true. Hiro glared, his sea green eyes showing no remorse, straight into Zorome's eyes.A quick slip of his left foot kicked his opponent off the ground, causing him to fall to his side. A swing downwards would be blocked by Zorome's staff, making Zorome parry and kick Hiro's leg, causing him to fall forward and giving him time to stand. The black haired male wasn't having any of it, quickly swinging his pole on the ground, lifting Zorome's feet and causing him to fall to his right side onto the dirt floor. Hiro swifly threw his staff and got on top of Zorome, pulling his arm back and creating a fist. The brunet took this as a threat and punched Hiro in the left cheek, causing him to recoil. Zorome pulled his foot from between Hiro's legs and kicked him off, sending a slightly dazed Hiro into the middle of the ring. Both of the soldiers slowly got up, scowling, and quickly charged to tackle eachother. The fight quickly turned into a slug fest, both parties striking eachother as response to the previous attack.

The rest of the party looked in amazement, and were even frieghtened. A shorter dark blue haired girl stepped forward, only to be stopped by Goro.

"Let it go, Ichigo." The much taller blond held his hard to stop her.

"Wha--" Ichigo looked up, confused by the gesture of being stopped.

"Just watch." Goro replied, a smirk forming on his face.

Both parties split, Zorome holding his side and Hiro coughing blood. The black haired male kept looking into Zorome's purple eyes. Suddenly, Hiro kicked off the ground and rushed at Zorome. Zorome pulled his arm back getting ready to stop the charge. However, in a split second, Hiro stepped to his left, causing Zorome's punch to miss and giving Hiro all the time he needed to win. Hiro tackled his enemy onto the ground and started the strike at his abdomen. Every strike caused Zorome to cough, however it was cut short when Goro and another male party member to pull him off.

The black haired warrior looked down at Zorome, and got a glare back. He stepped forward and held his hand oit towards his comrade, and Zorome grabbed it reluctantly. Also, he was barely able to get up himself, so he had to.

yall remember me? its been the biggest of months boyos. so this is my new project, and imma just work on it when i do. see you all later.


	2. Restless

The horned lass continued to follow the road out of the forest, staggering, the frigid air felt as if she was in ice. Her plate armor, dented, crushed. Her red and white tattered surcoat, stained, now almost all red from blood. The steel great helm that once shined brightly in the sunlight was now marked and damaged. Her gauntlets were tipped with a crimson shine of blood. The long axe which was once a proud weapon, now splintered, the blade chipped.

Loud screeches and voices caused paranoia to set in. It was as if creatures watched her, laughing, following, taunting, stalking, all the while staring at her succulent flesh. They've already taken her party, what more do they want...?

Slim, anorexic creatures stared her down, their heads being as of deer skulls, with horns protruding outwards, forking into parallel directions. Their long necks, slit, causing gurgling noises whenever they breathed. The hairy hunchbacks were accompanied by a layer of skin, tightly wrapping around their bodies, their hearts strenching it with every beat. Arms so long they reached their ankles, wielded sharp claws tipped off with a dried crimson tint. Their unguligrade legs were completely bone, barely any flesh to connect them.

"Where are you going...?" One of them asked, it's voice like a demented child.

"Why do you run from us... Join us in the red dreams..." Another one asked, hanging from a tree in front of her, holding the corpse of one of her comrades.

"Yes, Zero Two, join us..." The girl stopped and looked at the creature who was once her comrade. It slowly tore a slab of flesh off her once friend's corpse, blood from the veins squirting onto her surcoat.

Zero Two turned away and continued to walk out, her body starting to feel numb by the crushing feel of the atmosphere, her head starting to hurt from the voices. The creatures skittered back into the darkness when she reached sunlight, letting out hisses as they threw bits of flesh towards the light. Soft rays heated her skin, as she finally left her hell hole. The girl slowly took her great helm off, shaking her head to move her straight pink locks, and then looking towards the sun, her emerald eyes slowly closing, only for her to collapse.

\--

"Operation Frost Slap." Lord Hachi spoke, poking at a map with a long wooden stick. Zorome snickered at the name, turning away softly.

"Do you have something to say, pikeman?" The commandant stared at the soldier menacingly. The brunet stopped laughing and straightened his back.

"One week ago, we sent out Section 9 on a simple scouting mission, but they have yet to return. They may have entered the Asylum Forest, in which we told them not to enter. Have you heard of the 'Asylum's Curse'?" Lord Hachi continued, "In the forest, multiple instances of cannibalism have been recorded. When resorting to cannibalism, primal instincts take over appearantly, causing you to become a monster."

"Mhm... You want us to do..?" A pikeman named Mitsuru spoke up.

"Find them. Or find their remnants." Lord Hachi looked towards the party, his eyes felt as if they were needles. "If you do have to venture into the forest, do not speak, or you may never see light again. Deploy immediately, Section 13."

"For you, milord!" The section saluted their commandant and hastily left for the mission.

Hiro quickly walked down the dirt road towards the armory, listening in on his comrades.

"Isn't the Asylum Forest where Section 19SO dissapeared at?" Miku nervously asked Ikuno, the seemingly smartest member.

"Section 18. Section 18, Special Operations. One surviving member, their name, Reva Ytilla. She has an extreme case of Psychosis, making communications hard, therefore, no one knows what happened to the party. All we know we can say is thay they no longer exist as humans." She moved her sleek purple hair to the side, continuing to rush towards the armory.

Goro pushed the old wooden door of the armory open, causing it to creak. Inside sat four people, two male, two female. The males wore dried hemp vests over linen clothing, and the females wore long linen dress. Hiro walked in while Goro held the door, calling for them to don their armor. no

\--

Zero Two awoke to dirt entering her nose, causing her to lift her head, sneezing and coughing. She looked around and scanned her surroundings, nothing but plains on end, the emerald green lands accompanied by large grey stones. The pink haired lass heard something, attemping to get up, only to fall back on her armor, causing a piercing shriek as she hit a sharp stone.

The noises stopped.

Slowly a group of people came towards her field of vision. Her expression changed, a smirk forming across her face. Adrenaline started to fill her veins, as she lifted herself up and put on her destroyed great helm. She grabbed her long axe and watched as the group stopped. It was the Klaxon Sultanate, making their move on the Rhea Legions.

"Who are you warrior! Why do you stand against us!?" A Klaxon soldier brandished in a steel gold mirror armor.

Zero Two said nothing, only moving forward.

"Fine. Walk into your execution. Karim, arrange his death." The officer looked at the soldier in silver mirror armor to his right.

"I shall entertain you Emir Atis." The soldier walked forward, standing at the forefront. "Here me, Rijal Company 092! Execute this creature!"

With the movement of his arms behind his back and the other foreward, twelve pikemen charged at the lone soldier, their bloodlust appearant. Zero Two pulled her destroyed axe back and prepared herself for this long fight, the adrenaline in her veins increasing and increasing, her humanity no longer appearant.


	3. Sorry

Cerasus was bustling with life, cattle grazing the massive fields of crop, children swinging around short sticks as if they were soldiers. Merchant stands full of food and trade goods were lined with small groups of civilians, wearing brown linens and woven hemp clothing. A soft breeze flew across the land, pushing emerald blades of grass. Beside the town was the Rhean Legion Camp 1-3, its large wooden walls contrasting the green backdrop. The region was a sanctuary for hundreds of peasants who want to live the rest of their lives in happiness and peace. However, it could all be broken down like a tower of blocks, one piece can get removed and it all crumbles down.

"Halt the operation!" Lord Hachi kicked open the wooden door of the armory, causing everyone to look around. "Continue to don your armor, however we have a change of plans. Section 6 has spotted Klaxon squadrons on appro--" The royal was cut off when a massive boulder seemingly hit a building in the town.

"I think that was self explanitory!" Lord Hachi yelled, grabbing a longsword from weapons rack and rushing outwards.

"You heard our lord, defend Cerasus, Section 13!" Ichigo got up from her bench, reaching for a long rapier and a small buckler.

\--

It was raining hell. Debris split the cobblestones, and houses collapsed on themselves. Fires broke out, causing ash to fill the air. Peasants ran only to be cut down, or being trampled by cavalry. Screaming and shouting of both civilians and common infantry could be heard meters away.

Hiro ran through the destroyed town, covering the slits of his great helm when a boulder landed and kicked up debris. His eyes frantically scanned through the dust just hard enough to see an enemy soldier walk out of the shroud.

"Look at what we have here." The Klaxon soldier spoke with a taunting voice. He wore an iron-bronze bascinet helmet, and mirror armor. His gauntlets and greaves were made out of lamellar, small plates welded tightly together. The soldier brandished his scimitar, menacingly walking forward.

Hiro lifted his halberd only to recoil, as the enemy was holding another soldier by the cuirass.

"This fucker killed ten. Now I'll make him watch while I kill ten. Congratulations, you are my first." The Klaxon spoke with his accent, throwing the soldier, their dented helmet slipping off slightly as they hit the ground.

The black haired male couldn't formulate any words, quickly being taken back by a charging Klaxon. Hiro tried to react to the scimitar striking across his chest, his blue and white tabard being torn, revealing his plate armor. He was on defense, unable to counter his enemy, as the attacks were relentless. Even if his plate armor couldn't be cut, the moment another enemy appears, his life would end. He had to act, and he had to act now. Hiro continued to block and tank strikes, looking for an opening, only for his attacker to be tackled by a pink haired maiden.

"Wha--" Hiro exhaled, shocked by the horned lass who tackled his enemy to the ground, pulling her hand back and making a fist, swiftly bashing the Klaxon's face in. Hiro stood watching them, stunned. The Klaxon bellowed in pain, creating a fist with his gauntlet and punching her abdomen, causing her to hack a crimson liquid all over him.

The angered Klaxon grabbed her by the face and launched her off, going over to his scimitar and picking it up. The stunned Hiro broke out of his trance and rushed towards the dazed soldier, bringing his halberd down on the enemy's right shoulder, the axe head cutting deep into the target. Hiro gasped for air, pulling the halberd towards himself, killing his opponent. He threw his polearm and ran towards the horned lass, who opened her eyes slightly.

"Are you ok--" Hiro was in shock as he felt a gauntlet go deep into his side. The shaggy haired male coughed at the pain, falling to his right side and curling up while holding his stomach. The horned girl got up, pulling off Hiro's great helm, and staring down with her emerald eyes. Hiro slowly cast his eyes open to look up at the female, his eyes widening at the sight of her short red horns.

"Sorry for this." The girl spoke softly, mounting his helmet onto her head. Hiro attempted to get up while she ran into the fray, weaponless. The sharp pain in his side didn't help him at all as he grimaced, whispering obscenities under his breath. Pushing himself through the pain, he kicked himself up and grabbed his halberd. Hiro started to sprint towards her direction, his body sluggishly following his commands, every movement caused his side to sting. He pressed through the shroud of dust, until all he saw were his comrades fighting for their lives against his enemies. Scanning the mayhem, he spotted exactly what he was looking for.

The female ran straight into combat, striking an infantryman into the side with a left kick with her plate grieves. The infantryman let go of his large saber from the sudden shock of pain. Quickly, the horned lass snatched the saber and lacerated the stunned infantryman, killing him. Hiro was shocked by the unique fighting, only to have to take his eyes off as a barrage of arrows rained hell on him. He protected his head by putting his gauntlet up, the arrows ricocheting aswell as losing all velocity. His sea green eyes spotted the group of archers, his body starting to act accordingly. Hiro ran into the battle field towards Goro who was harassing enemy support.

"Goro!" Hiro yelled towards the blond who had just murdered an archer. Goro glanced over but didn't reply as he parried an upward strike. The blond pikeman countered by swinging his halberd into the archer's side, slicing through his flesh. Hiro rushed up behind Goro and impaled a flanking archer in the chest.

"Welcome to the party Hiro, you're late!" Goro joked, his back towards Hiro. "Where's your helmet, idiot?"

"I'm about to pick it up." Hiro replied looking towards the direction of the mysterious maiden. "Someone may have stolen it off me."

"Alright, let's go get it back, I'll be your vangaurd." Goro spoke, dodging an arrow.

"Let's move, strike down anyone who gets in our way!" Hiro commanded as he started to run into enemy lines, causing Goro to become extremely nervous.

Hiro pushed through enemies, adding kill after kill to his count, his body barely able to keep up. Goro followed behind, covering Hiro by stopping any enemy who followed.

"Ther--!" Hiro stopped suddenly, looking at his target. She was covered in blood, and the saber she stolen was already destroyed. A Klaxon soldier rushed towards her back causing Hiro to react, sprinting with all his might, the rush ending with a corpse at the sharp tip of his halberd. The girl turned her head at Hiro who put himself in a dangerous situation to protect someone who was fine.

"I'd like my helmet back." Hiro turned toward his pilferer.

"Maybe if you survive." The horned lass replied, looking around at landscape full of enemies.

"God damn Hiro, do you want me to die or something, hell, how far back behind enemy lines are we!?" Goro complained, pushing his back towards Hiro, gripping his halberd.

"Just fight fucking fight back Goro!" Hiro yelled, parrying a strike from a scimitar, then countering with a swift kick, pushing the enemy towards the dirt.

The pink haired warrior ran towards a Klaxon pikeman, grabbing his pike by the staff and pulling him towards her, sending a steel gauntlet into his face.

"You're literally nuts, if we survive you better pay up when we drink!" Goro shouted, gritting his teeth and striking an infantryman down, the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

It was cold.

Corpses littered the once tan wheat fields. The three sat in a small group, their backs against eachother. Goro looked like a lifeless husk, clearly stressed and fatigued. Hiro inhaled the air permiated by ash holding onto his halberd. The pink haired maiden stared down at the ground, dripping in a crimson liquid.

"Who are you." Hiro spoke out, causing the girl to lift her head in shock.

"You'll die like everyone else if you know." She spoke, staring up at the smokey skies.

"Might aswell take that chance, I have nothing to lose." Hiro spoke, the sentence causing Goro to react slightly, however the blond said nothing.

"Io-" She stopped herself for a second, only to continue with a different answer. "Zero Two."

"Interesting. Actually, can I have my helmet back now?" The black haired male joked.

"I'd have to say no, I like its quality." She replied to the male, causing him to recoil.

"I ran through so many Klaxons for that helmet." Hiro angrily stated.

"We." Goro raspily interjected, his voice dry from the harsh atmosphere.

\--

Zero Two followed Hiro around the camp, the moon shining brightly over them. The two were in linen clothing, Hiro showing her around camp. Eventually, he guided her towards the dining hall and opened the wooden door, showing all the members of Section 13. Zero Two simply walked into the room and sat down. Everyone in the room except for Goro and Mitsuru looked at her, surprised. Hiro didn't catch on, he just went towards one of the civilian workers, asking for two meals.

"Who's that...?" Ichigo whispered to Ikuno, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm... Not sure." Ikuno replied, taking a spoonful of gruel after she finished her sentence.

Hiro returned to Zero Two, passing her a tray of meat and bread. He sat across from her looking down at his gruel and lifting a wooden spoon. Beside it sat a small plate of wilting lettuce leaves and chunks of potatoes. Before, the section would get lots of breads and grain, but after a large scale attack by the Sultanate, it would be months before they got back up to that state.

"I have to get something, I'll be right back." Zero Two suddenly stood quickly and rushed out of the room.

"What..?" Hiro's face deformed, giving him a confused expression, as he watched the pink haired girl leave.

"Hey, did you see that? She has horns." Miku whispered to the other females, the surprise obvious in her voice.

"That's odd, only people from the Vanquished have horns." Ikuno murmured.

"The Vanquished? Aren't they a tribe of savages?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, and no. The Vanquished are split into three tribes. Strel, or as some like to call them 'Demon Warriors.' These warriors tend to be the best mercenaries you can ever buy, murderous creatures able to take down armies. There's the Phalanx Legions, Vanquished that have been pushed far north by the Rhea Legions. They are never seen around anywhere these days, and we speculate that they're population is thinning. Last, there are the Red Stampede. These savages sit north on the steppes of the Klaxon Sultanate. They practice advanced military practices and are highly religious, calling for blood pacts and sacrifices." Ikuno informed the group of females.

The horned lass returned with what seemed to be a pot topped off by a sheet of linen and a rope keeping the cloth on.

"What's that?" Hiro asked, nudging a piece of potato into his mouth.

"Honey. It's really sweet, try some." Zero Two placed the pot onto the table and unwrapped the object, revealing a translucent golden liquid.

"Uh huh, and where exactly did you acquire the money to afford this honey?" Hiro questioned her as she doused her bread in the thick sweetness.

"I'm a mercenary." She replied without a care in the world, taking a bite of the bread. "Seriously you should have some."

"I-- I guess??" A confused Hiro suddenly got a sweet slice of bread shoved into his mouth.

The black haired male quickly took a bite and move his face away, embarrassed by the action.

Zero Two smirked at the reaction and slowly formulated a word.

"Darling~"

Everyone in the room was in a state of shock.


	4. Red Dreams

Bluish-white moonlight illuminated the green plains. The trees softly rustling in the breeze, the noise of soft stamping of soldiers on the coarse soils. Massive stone walls edged against the foilage, light eminating from behind the walls, small wooden doors spaced out in the stone bricks.

"Let's move." Ichigo whispered to the section, the group following the outskirts of the fortress. They were all lightly equipped, wearing a minimal amount of plate and chain-link armor to reduce noise. To substitute, they wore leather and cotton padding, although it didn't act like a wall like steel plate, it worked in the same way: Protect yourself. The section was equiped with smaller weapons opposed to polearms. Everyone but Ichigo was equipped with slim longswords, the blue haired lass wielding a rapier and buckler.

"Remember the plan, we go in after clearing the side entrances, make sure you keep an eye out." Ichigo continued, pushing herself out of the brush and approached the fortress swiftly. She pressed her back onto the wall, the rest of the group following her and doing the same. The small girl gestured Futoshi to come to the front, the large male softly shimmied towards her.

"Take it down." She spoke, tapping on a wooden door. Futoshi nodded, moving himself away and preparing to bash the door open.

Futoshi charged at the door, ramming his shoulder into it, causing it to be indented and weakened. The brunet backed up and brushed his shoulder, Hiro walking towards the door and lining his foot up. The black haired male inhaled, his heart starting to pulsate quicker. A swift kick on the door sent it tumbling unwards, Hiro landing on his foot and running inside, his longsword choked up to his right hip. Inside the wall stood four soldiers eating, however reacting quickly and arming themselves.

"Barbarian!" An old soldier, his hair grey with streaks of white, yelling at Hiro. The veteran brandishing his arming sword and roundshield.

The black haired male stood in the opening, unable to move. His muscles tensing, his breathing becoming coarse. Hiro started to sweat profusely, unable to act, only to be pushed out of the way by Zorome. The brunet pushing off the destroyed door and impaling a the old man.

"Sound the alar--" An enemy who was barely even in his twenties found his back being probed by the sharp end of Ichigo's rapier. He looked at the two soldiers, both of them struck with fear, and said one word. "Run."

His breathing was cut off by the thin weapon puncturing his lung. The freightened soldiers swiftly ran towards a stairwell and descended up the wall.

"After them!" Ichigo commanded, pointing in their direction. Mitsuru, Ikuno, Zorome and Miku sprinted after them 2x2.

Hiro stood still, only to feel Naomi tap his head. "You'll get the hang of it."

The black haired male coughed and broke out of his trance. He just shook his head, rubbing his eyes and then looking down at his right hand.

"Come on, we have an assassination to do." The brunette spoke, as if they were playing a fucked up game.

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Hiro replied, his voice drained of any life, if it ever had any at all.

The section regroup up top the wall, keeping their heads down and hiding corpses.

"Alright, split into two cells, Cell 1, head into the palace and take out our target, 'Lord Veldt Guiyard'. Cell 2 will secure this area, so return once you're done." Ichigo commanded, looking towards the gandiose palace.

Cell 1 was smaller of the two, only hosting two pairs, Hiro, Naomi, Zorome, and Miku. Cell 2 however was three pairs. Within' the cell was "Command Pair" or Goro and Ichigo. The other two were Mitsuru, Ikuno, Futoshi, and Kokoro.

"Yes Mi'lady." They all replied, Cell 1 departing immediately by scaling down the wall and dispersing into the interior foilage.

-

Within' the wall, there was alot of cover to manuever around and not be spotted, especially since the cell was made up of the shorter and thinner members of Section 13.

"You know the rules, whoever gets the kill gets a fourth of everyone's dinner!" Zorome challenged a cocky smile stricken across his face.

"You're on, monkey boy!" Miku laughed, rushing into the brush.

"See ya in the palace, Hiro!" The brunet ran off, trying to secure his prize.

"I kinda want to win, sooo--" Naomi followed them, heading towards the palace.

Hiro didn't care about the challenge, so he just shook his head and ran directly towards the palace, his heart pumping adrenaline through his whole body. The black haired male found himself sneaking through a window and into the eating hall. He looked around the room, his muscles feeling twitchy, the adrenaline getting to his head. His ears started to pick up a faint noise.

Footsteps on wooden flooring.

The faint thumps made Hiro jump, his brain starting to demand more oxygen, making him breathe faster.

The noise got closer, causing Hiro to get ready, looking towards the doorway and holding his weapon back in anticipation.

The black haired male pushed himself off his feet the moment the person's body came into vision. Every movement felt so slow on him, his sword feeling so heavy as he rushed towards the target. Even if it felt so slow, it ended so quickly. Hiro felt the tip of his sword impale the flesh of his victim and the blade striking the wall behind them.

Hiro looked up at his enemy, but what he saw caused him to go into a state of agony. Zorome and Miku walked down the hall, arguing about who actually got the kill and should recieve the prize. The two stopped, their eyes widening once they saw the scene.

Hiro was shocked, unable to move a muscle, his breathing becoming coarse as he let out a grotesque scream, letting go of his blade and pulling at his collar. The impaled corpse went limp and fell towards the group.

He was unable to speak as he looked at the corpse. He whispered one name.

"Naomi..."


	5. Interests

Hiro lifted himself swiftly, sweat rushing down his back. The black haired male sat in his wooden cot and pulled on his collar, tearing the fibers. He raspily gasped for air, the monlight reflecting off his sweaty body. Tears traced down his cheeks as he held his face with both of his hands. The blonde sleeping across from him sluggishly opened his eyes, his ears picking up on Hiro's situation. Goro lifted himself to see Hiro suffering, his eyes widening, causing him to act. The taller male threw his blanket off and rushwd over to Hiro, his face covered in concern.

"Hiro are you okay?" Goro asked the shorter male who was currently gasping for air.

Hiro didn't answer.

"Come on man don't ignore me!" The blonde pleaded with Hiro, putting a hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving only to hear Hiro whisper Naomi's name. Goro knew exactly why Hiro was quivering in sadness, and it hurt.

"I..." The blonde scavenged for words to say. "Sorry."

-

The horned lass was inside a stone building within Cerasus, a plank table and two stools sat in the middle. The only lighting was by a square hole far up the wall behind her. The "window" was barred, and kept anyone inside, inside.

"Iota Ballard. What happened to Section 9." Lord Hachi spoke, staring into Zero Two's eyes. They felt like needles, cold, piercing, needles.

"Don't call me that name." Zero Two spat, anger welling up inside her. Lord Hachi took mental note of this.

"I didn't ask for that. I asked about Section 9." The royal sternly spoke.

"They're dead." The pink haired girl stared back at the older male.

"Of course they are. Do you know who Reva Ytilla is?" Lord Hachi stood up from wooden table and stared at the window.

"Who..?" Zero Two's eyes traced his body, spotting the arming sword to his side.

"Reva Ytilla. Section 18SO. We had to kill her two days ago." The lord informed, "She killed and devoured a nurse, all in the name of the Red Dream."

"And... This has what to do with me?" Zero Two asked and crossed her arms.

"Asylum. Asylum Forest." Lord Hachi turned and looked at her, "We need to know why. Why did Reva do it, and if you might do it."

"You think I'm going to eat someone? It disgusts me that you think of me that way." Zero Two scowled.

"Yes, I do. If you want to change that view, then you must tell me what happened!" The lord slammed his

"Fine." Zero Two smirked, "I have one request however."

"What is it?" Hachi's expression changed from frustration to confusion.

"Section 13, Pikeman 016. I want to know more about him." Zero Two looked into his purple eyes, the smile widening. "He's... Interesting."

-

The sun was finally peaking over the horizon and the military camp was active. Hiro sat inside the canteen, he was looking much worse than he normally did. His hair was ruffled and messy, and visible dark bags accompanied his eyes. He was sitting alone at the farthest table, his left hand resting on his right bicep and his right hand holding and cup of coffee infront of him. The disturbed male hasn't gotten a grim reminder of that day in so long, he almost felt like it never happened. Half the group was out in town, leaving Goro, Zorome, and Ikuno sitting around in the canteen.

"Reynolds, once your done here, go down to the armory and get your cuirass repaired. I don't know what you did, but it isn't going to protect you from the next scimitar that strikes you." Ikuno held Zorome's chesplate in air, multiple dents and small holes littered the plate.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The brunet shrugged, taking a sip from his orange juice.

He looked over at Goro who was staring into his black tea lost in thought.

"The fucks up with you?" Zorome asked the taller male, which caused him to shake his head.

"Nothing." Goro reassured, "Anyways, we need to wait for Lord Hachi to plan this. He should be coming bye any moment now."

"It's simple. If you're from east Craphos this will be a piece of cake." Zorome kicked his feet up, a large smile across his face.

"Reynolds, you're not from Craphos, imbecile." Ikuno put the piece of armor down on the bench.

"If I was, I'd be running this place." Zorome retorted. It was a very, very weak comeback.

The front door of the canteen was pushed open by Lord Hachi, the tall male wearing a neutral tone surcoat and an arming sword to his side entered.

"Stand!" He yelled into the room, Goro, Zorome, and Ikuno stood straight and saluted. Hiro remained seated, looking at the dark wood of the table.

"Pikeman 016! You have been selected for advanced training. You will either stand on your own, or I'll have someone do it for you." Hachi turned his head towards Hiro.

The black haired male turned around, confused.

-

Hiro found himself looking at Zero Two, her emerald eyes shrouded by her great helm. They were both armored and wielding their selective weapons. He didn't understand how he got in this position, and really doesn't want to find out. First thing on his agenda was getting out of dodge. Second was to not get an axehead in his shoulder.

"Haiya!" Zero Two smiled at Hiro, waving her left hand into the air.

He said nothing, only readying himself.


	6. Headache

The sun was beating down on the military camp, dust flushed in the air. Light softly gleamed off plate armor, the metal luster dim. Within the camp was the arena, gravel layering the bottom. Hiro rushed forward kicking gravel upwards. Zero Two had little to no reaction, just lowering her waving hand. The black haired male thrusted his halberd's spearhead towards her chest when he was in range, his hand far down the halberd's handle. The tactic gave his weapon more range, however, losing accuracy and giving a large opening. The horned girl simply stepped to the left, only for Hiro to pull the polearm towards him and grasp it with both hands, pivoting on his right foot and doing a full spin, swinging the metal piece towards her, catching her off guard. Zero Two grinned a devious grin under her helmet, lifting her right gauntlet infront of her, causing the metal piece to slide off curved armor. The axe head slid into the ground with an intense amount of power, causing Hiro to stagger. Zero Two took this as an opportunity and closed the distance with a pounce, striking the black haired male with a metal fist directly in the face. The impact caused Hiro to fall over aswell as throw his halberd, Zero Two sitting on top of him. She ripped his helmet off and stared into his eyes, tilting her head slightly and moving closer, into his sea green eyes. Hiro glared back, a red tint gleaming from within, causing his eyes to widen. The black haired man felt fear strike him, his body starting to react swiftly.

Hiro lifted his right hand, balling it into a fist to bash Zero Two's head, only for her to block the punch at the last minute with her left hand. She gripped the fist sternly, her expression untold. He tried his right hand, only for it be stopped in the same way.

"Will you keep fighting?" Zero Two asked, her voice distorted by the helmet harnessed on her head.

"...What?" Hiro stared confused into the dark slits of the helmet, the red no longer visible.

"Will you fight or will you surrender? Your choice is our fate." The pink haired lass replied to him, bringing her helmet closer, the cold feel of the metal tainting the air around his face.

Hiro had one option, and it was most painful thing he'd do for a while. The black haired male slammed is forehead into the helmet, the steel causing a massive gash. Zero Two was surprised, leaving an opening for Hiro to kick her in the abdomen, launching the helmed female off. She skidded on the gravel, hacking from the sudden impact. The warrior swiftly got on his feet and put on his helmet, marching towards Zero Two. The pink haired warrior lifted herself, suddenly realizing she left her weapon behind.

"Hmph. I don't need a weapon anyways." She glanced down at her empty hand, then rushing Hiro.

Zero Two sent a fist towards Hiro's face, only for him to pivot on his right foot and land a metal gauntlet into her helmet the momentum she built being used against her. The punch caused her upperbody to stop, but the speed in her lower still existed, causing her to fall onto her back. She wasn't done however, kicking herself off to Hiro's surprise, and tackling him onto the ground.

"I like you Pikeman. What's your name." She asked, while ontop of him once more, seemingly not exhausted.

"Hi--" The black haired male coughed, "--ro"

"How about... Ah! What I called you in the canteen!" Zero Two stripped herself of the metallic mess on her head.

"Wha--" Hiro was cut off quickly, at the sight of her pink hair being held up in a bun and her emerald green eyes. She was beautiful. He also stopped in response to what she said, because he knew exactly what she meant and it caused him to become flushed.

She moved her face closer, taking his helmet off aswell and whispering into his ear, causing him to get shivers down his spine.

"Darling~!"

-

The party that was out in the town walked through the gates, all of them stopping to see Zero Two ontop of Hiro, a massive bleeding gash across his forehead.

"What the hell did you do!?" Ichigo shrieked, rushing towards Hiro and pushing Zero Two off.

The rest of the party followed, not paying mind to the horned lass.

"Hiro!" Ichigo yelled, her thoughts becoming irrational.

The black haired male was out cold. Zero Two stood up and stretched, attempting to not strain her muscles under the steel plates. Ichigo glared at her, lifting herself up from the gravel.

"Get him to the infirmary." The small girl pointed at incapacitated male.

Futoshi looked at Mitsuru, both them nodding their heads and rushed Hiro towards the camp's infirmary. The other two girls, Kokoro and Miku followed behind swiftly. Ichigo didn't follow, clearly enraged by the situation.

"What have you done." The blue haired girl asked, putting her hand on the pommel of her slim rapier.

"A friendly sparring match." Zero Two replied, a grin across her face.

"Tell me now, or I'll strike you down!" Ichigo drew her rapier, pointing the tip at Zero Two's neck, the infuriation within her was completely irrational.

"Oh my little girl, you need to put that weapon down." Zero Two laughed, no signs of concern in her voice.

"Or you'll do what!?" Ichigo yelled, the tip of the rapier puncturing a thin layer of skin.

Zero Two lifted her left hand and held onto the blade, applying a massive amount of pressure and bending it.

"I'll take him from you forever." The pink haired girl leaned forward after the action and whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

Zero Two left Ichigo stunned, walking away towards the infirmary.

-

The black haired male split his eye lids open, staring straight up at the ceiling, it's grey clay plaster was the only thing he saw. From his peripherals he could see Zero Two sitting on a stool against a wall, snoozing away. He turned his head little bit, staring at her. Hiro thought she was beautiful, her silky pink hair flowing like water to her waist. Her slim figure contrasted from her breasts, creating this testostorone filled image.

"Pervert." A grin formed on her face, her eyes still shut.

"Wh--" Hiro was stunned, his face becoming a bright red, unable to turn his head away.

"Haha, you're a funny person, Darling." Zero Two laughed and stood up from the stool.

Hiro didn't want to answer that statement what so ever. The embarassed male turned to stare away, which cause her to become a little bit annoyed.

"Daaarling, don't hide your face~" The horned girl spoke affectionately, sliding herself inside the bed, pressing herself against his back.

Hiro jumped, attempting to shimmie away, only to feel her arms around his chest.

"Ehm... Zero Two... What are you doing...?" The male asked nervously, all his blood filling his brain. Figuratively.

"Mmmh." The pink haired girl inhaled his scent. "Nothin..."

Hiro wasn't sure to feel uncomfortable or not, noticing he has only known her for a week. Even then, he barely even talked to her. It wasn't so bad though, being able to know that someone cares about him. The idea made him somewhat happy, however, the thought was cut off by someone opening the door.

"Oh sh--" The male tried to move, only to be held down by Zero Two's arms.

"Oh yeah, so I was ta..lking... to..." Goro turned the corner to see the pink haired lass around Hiro. "Uh huh."

"What hap--" Ichigo was beside him, then seeing what the blond saw. "Okay. Ooookay."

The short girl was visibly becoming angry, her left eye twitching twice. Hiro didn't know what to say, opening his mouth, but no words surfacing.

"H-Hey, Hiro." Ichigo made a false smile, aswell as a short, soft laugh. "How are... Are you okay..?"

The nervous male attempted once more to speak, however the horned girl wrapped around him preventing it. Zero Two "accidently" rolls onto him, pushing her breasts against him, causing Hiro to start panicking. The visual caused Ichigo to snap.

"Okay slut, get off of him." Ichigo spoke firmly, glaring at the pink haired girl.

Both males we're suddenly stunned by Ichigo's loss of composure.

"I'm alright." Zero Two hugged Hiro harder, a smirk across her face.

"I-- I ehm... Heh..." Hiro scavenged for words, however his brain was unable to think, his face a bright red.

Ichigo took a step forward, only for Goro to hold her back by the shoulder. She flicked her head towards the blond male, clearly angry.

"Don't." The tall blond spoke softly, still holding onto her.

The petite girl glanced back at a smug Zero Two. She spat out her distaste of the scene and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry bout that... Ehm... Zero Two right?" Goro nervously smiled.

"Yeah yeah, go away." She rubbed herself onto Hiro, the black haired male looked as if all the cogs in his brain has stopped functioning.

"Y-- Ehm... Alright." The blond kicked off and walked out of the room, unable to forget the unique confrontation.

-

warframe has taken over my life

my soul

everything


	7. A Taste

Hiro woke up to the cold wooden floor on his back. He slowly opened his eyes, groggily lifting himself up. His head hurt like a bitch, probably from the gash, but whatever.

"Why was I on the floor..?" The black haired male yawned into his hand, recoiling from the smell.

He remembered he knocked out on a bed and turned to his left, seeing Zero Two snuggled up in his hospital bed. Hiro couldn't believe someone just nabbed him of his soft linens. The sleep riddened Hiro simply shrugged it off and slid himself under the fabric, closing his eyes to the simple nothingness.

"Mhm.." Zero Two moaned, shuffling around inside the bed, pressing her forearm into his ear.

The uncomfortable male groaned, his headache seemingly getting worse. Hiro pushed her forearm off, and turned himself towards the girl, getting a faceful of her breasts. His eyes widened at the sight and he jumped, only to find himself in a cage of her arms.

-

"The nerve of that bitch, what the hell is wrong with her!?" Ichigo complained to Goro, frustration was the only tone in her voice.

"You've been complaining ever since we left camp Ichigo." The tall blond groaned.

"Well it's not my fault that this slut is pushing herself up on Hiro!" The short girl replied.

"Of course it isn't, but this is absurd, this topic has been on your mind for like six hours." Goro grumbled, kicking a small rock.

"What am I supposed to do then!?" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Nothing. You do nothing. If it falls out, it falls out. It's beyond simple, you're thinking too hard!" The blond replied.

"Hah-- I'm thinking too hard? This is just another hole in the road to me!" The blue haired girl made a fake smug look.

"Uh huh. Then plesse explain why you were complaining about it for nearly six hours." Goro looked at her un-impressed.

"Hey, we're talking about Hiro and that Vanquished whore, not me." Ichigo attempted to bring the conversation back.

"You. You were talking about them. Learn some class yeah?" The blond smirked a bit.

"I'm just looking out for Hiro, that's all." Ichigo spoke softly.

Goro looked down at the small girl. She was fidgeting around, to his dismay. He held in his thoughts, trying to compose himself.

"Whatever. Hey, how about we get something to eat?" Goro suggested.

"Yeah, sure I guess." Ichigo took a deep breath.

-

Hiro attempted to get himself out of the cage once more, trying to slip away without waking Up Zero Two.

"Da--" The black haired male realized the sudden heavy breathing. He glanced up to see Zero Two wide awake, looking down at him, her emerald pupils turned a crimson red.

Fear entered his mind, as he felt her grasp tighten. He was stunned and confused, unaware of whats happening. The pink haired girl slowly moved her head closer, opening her mouth slightly, setting off multiple alarms in his head. Swiftly he attempted to break her grasp, unable to. He may regret his next action, and it was to kick her in the stomach, throwing her out of the bed, her back hitting the wooden wall as Hiro jumped out of the bed. The pain in his mind was shrouded by fear and adrenaline.

"That really hurt." Zero Two spoke, her voice was distorted and demonic, it made no sense to him.

When she stood slouched on both feet, she physically wobbled for balance. Slowly the horned girl lifted her head, showing her crazed red eyes, which cause Hiro to jump, bolting it out of the room. Zero Two rushed after him in an animalistic fashion, her nails scratched against the plank floor as she maneuvered.

Swiftly turning a corner, Hiro slipped and fell onto his side, tumbling into a dim room. He slowly got up and turned towards the right, seeing Zero Two standing in the doorway. The black haired male stumbled backwards, staring into the striking red eyes.

"Why do you run? I just want to taste you." The horned girl smiled sadistically.

It felt as if something consumed her, a malicious shadowy skulled figure standing behind her. Hiro scurried back until he hit a wall, shaking his head and standing up, lifting his fists in a stance.

"Answer me. Why do you run? Just... Imagine the red dream." Zero Two stepped forward. "I'll..."

The girl stopped and started to gasp for air. It looked like a sense of euphoria was rushing through her body.

"I'll help you!~"

-

"Why did you allow that mercenary to inhabit this camp!?" Lady Nana yelled at Lord Hachi.

"She was a valuable asset during the Klaxon Raid. You can't expect me to throw her out on the streets after that." The much taller male replied as they traveled down the hallway.

"You let that thing loose in this camp, who knows what it can be doing right now! We don't even know what faction of Vanquished she's from!" Nana stepped forward and blocked Hachi, causing him to stop.

"Not only that, but she was in the forest." The redhead spoke. "I know damn well you know what happened to Reva. She's in the same situation!"

Lord Hachi's eyes went wide.

"Get all armed personnel to look for her, now!" The male's sudden change of heart caused him to kick off his feet and bolt towards the infirmary.

-

Hiro hacked blood onto the ground as a fist went into his abdomen. The black haired male fell towards the wooden floor, holding his wound.

Zero Two lifted him by the collar and smiled, licking her lips.

"You look so tasty." The dark shrouded figure Hiro believed he saw stretched it's slim boney arms around him. It's skeletal head splitting open to reveal rows of lacerating teeth.

"Let..." Zero Two gasped for air.

"Let me have a taste." The horned girl also opened her mouth, revealing her sharp canines.

-

This chapter is all over the place. And so is my current state of health. I have been beyond sick for quite a while.

Potato.


	8. Cursed

Hiro saw a vision, a dream, as the pain faded. It was... War. Vanquished soldiers were killing eachother, their weapons sharpened and their skin bloodied. Within' the horde, he saw it.

A small child, holding nothing but a dagger, waving it at raiders. There was nothing but corpses around her, yet she fought. No matter how little damage she did to leather armor, she continued to struggle, to fight. She yelled out into the crowd as people rallied behind her, their own weapons used to shed blood. Women, children, men, elderly they all fought to defend their tribe.

"Fight-- Fight til the last man falls and the final breath is taken--!"

-

Hiro screamed. His pain was replaced with inspiration while his arm was nearly torn off. A swift punch to Zero Two caused her to stumble and fall over, Hiro falling onto the wooden floor, his bicep spewing a crimson liquid. Zero Two lifted herself and stared at Hiro, her once emerald eyes following a white schlera were now red and jet black. He raised both his arms, the pressure from his wound was now grotesquely expending blood.

Zero Two said nothing, rushing forward like an animal, causing Hiro to sidestep to the right and wrap his arm around her neck and put her in a headlock. An underestimation of her strength was an order as she used her hands to pull his forearm away from her neck, catching Hiro by complete surprise.

At the moment, he could hear nothing. He could only swiftly react to his surroundings. At that moment, when time slowed, and his eyes lost focus from blood loss, Lord Hachi ran in with three other soldiers, subduing Zero Two.

-

"Have you ever wondered what the world would be like if war didn't exist?" A female child spoke out.

"I wonder..." Hiro replied, looking down at the ground, just realizing that it was an infinite whiteness around him.

"Maybe... Maybe many people would be alive right now, don't you think?" The small girl asked.

Hiro looked at her, squinting a bit because he swore that he knew her. In some small way, the black haired male believed he has meet her, maybe in a different life or something. The tranquil... It was beautiful, it was so... light.

"Yeah. Definitely. There are many..." Hiro stopped, his mind trained on what hes done to others, nameless soldiers who could've had families. Even people he called family- those he murdered.

"What? What happened?" The girl asked, wondering about his sudden stop.

"Nothin." Hiro looked around. "Sooo... Where am I?"

The small girl looked at Hiro, her emerald eyes contrasting with the white landscape.

"I like to call this place... The lost."

"What's this place about..?" The black haired male trained his eyes onto the girl.

"Well, It's supposed to be about lost memories, it's a... Vanquished thing." The female replied.

Hiro stared blankly at her, the small girl waving her hand to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh." Hiro shook his head. "Right."

"Somethin'... Bothering you?" The child asked.

"N-" Hiro stopped, his eyes widened.

"Something you regret--?" The infinite white morphed into a fortress.

It was a familiar fortress, infact, he's seen it everytime he's closed his eyes. Veldt's Fortress. Hiro instinctively reached for his weapons, polearm- sword- anything. Of course, he found nothing.

"What are you doing--!?" Hiro yelled, his eyes skipping to key locations that hes already been to, namely: Naomi's execution.

The small girl didn't reply, she just turned and walked into the palace. Hiro rushed to follow her but the moment she was out of sight, she dissapeared. The black haired male looked around, yet... there was nothing. The wooden floor creaked as he treaded the darkness.

"Don't you wish you could change the past?"

Hiro didn't say anything, he only found himself in the eating hall where his partner was killed. The male didn't need to hallucinate the event, for he was already remembering.

"You ask yourself- over and over- why it ended like that."

The sadness stricken man fell to his knees and clenched his fist, looking at the wooden floor, although there was no Naomi, there was no body, he saw it all.

 **"You covered yourself up, and you pushed everyone away- now you have no one!"**

Hiro lifted his fist and slammed it into the ground- repeating the motion over and over, the power and speed- the acceleration it all became faster and faster until he drew he own blood.

 **"You-- You did this to yourself! You are alone! You rallied for no cause, you fought with no reason- you held your feelings above your honor, and your fear ended them!"**

Hiro lifted his head and stared at the ceiling, yelling as loud as he could, all the while being tormented by a child who only told him the truth.

 **"They fought with you, they protected you! They did it in complete understanding that you would do the same-- yet you drew their blood and halted their last breath!"**

"S-" Hiro spoke only to be cut off.

 **"Look at yourself! You've become scared of the truth- you run from it!"**

"N-No!" He felt a heavy burden start to unveil itself. One cultured and manifestated into a massive shadow slouching over him.

 **"Listen to yourself! You've become tame to the words of others and your pride has become silence!"**

"It hasn't..." Hiro felt weak, for he was no longer able to raise his voice. He looked up at the shadowy figure, it's skeletal head and gutteral whispers allured him.

 **"Feel yourself! You know there is no more humanity in you! You've cast it away when you slew another man- it was buried when you claimed your comrade!"**

Hiro went quiet, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the creature, slowly it let it's boney hands grasp his face without any resistance.

"Free yourself."

The male hung his head low and the creature started to clasp him, giving him a cold hug.

"Free yourself."

Hiro kept crying, and he creature held tighter. It's jaws pulling open with the tearing of muscles filling the room.

"See the red dream."

Hiro sat in the fortress, the darkness and his new amalgamated friend accompanied him. There was peace, but such a peace was built on the idea that a wolf can play with his food. However- the pup always finds a way to strike back.

"Enough of this."

The amalgam's empty sockets beamed a red once more.

"Red dream... Freedom... Bullshit. There's none of that, theres nothing." Hiro pushed away the creature, his eyes still producing tears.

"It is no dream- it never was a dream. It is a curse." The black haired male found that his surroundings were beginning to crumble.

His heart was in shambles, his eyes were red from his tears. The soldier couldn't even look straight, as his eyes were barely peered open. He felt so broken, so weak, so useless- he just wanted to give in. However... He didn't. There was just something that he knew, that resounded within' him- something that he couldn't shake off him.

"It's a facade, isn't it Zero Two."

-

The room was empty, a hospital bed and multiple guards stood around an naked incapacitated man. His right arm was a bright blue, very inhuman. He lifted himself up in the bed and stared at the ceiling, the soldiers around him swiftly reacting a pointing their lances at him.

"Don't move!" An older soldier yelled, his face stricken with fear.

Hiro lifted his hands in surrender, scanning the six soldiers around him. Two of the six split, allowing Lord Hachi to walk through.

"Pikeman 016. Hiro Shipman." Hachi spoke, his right hand on the pommel of his longsword, the blade wrapped in a leather scabbard.

"My lord." Hiro replied, staring into the eyes of the much older man.

Hachi stared at Hiro, taking a step forward towards the base of the bed.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Hiro glanced around, the soldiers were still on edge, the tips of their lances were covered in a slimey black liquid, presumably poison.

"I was being chewed on by a mercenary?" The male replied.

"Precisely. Now, listen." Hachi grasped his blade. "We can't have you enlisted in our ranks anymore. You have become a bearer of a curse far greater than our people as a whole."

"What does that mean...?" Hiro squinted, questioning the lord, his hands still raised.

"It means either you will be executed to prevent your succumbing of the curse-" The lord flicked the clasp off of his scabbard. "Or you will be sent to fight the gladiator pits until you become a mindless creature."

Hiro sat in the bed, lowering his arms and staring down at the bedsheets.

"I think you know my answer, Master." He swiftly looked up at Hachi, his emerald eyes beamed like spikes.

"Then we shall see you in the pit."

Lord Hachi turned to exit the rooms, the soldiers still on guard, until Hiro called out to the now master.

"Where..." The black haired male held his hand out, "Where's Zero Two."

Hachi turned to Hiro, his sharp eyes simply scanned the once soldier.

"She was already sent to the gladiator pits."


	9. Warpath

Zero Two held her long axe and screamed out of the arena, beneath her a mangled and decapitated body of a slave. Her armor was coated in a bloody mess and her eyes were crimson red. The girl's two horns now had to be pushed through two small holes as they have grown in large size, nearly spanning 4 inches, not including its rigid dagger-like shape. Not only that, but her yell was alarmingly inhuman, she sounded like a rabid wolf on the hunt.

"Where's the next! Send me the next one!" The once sprightly girl was now commanding outwards demonically.

"You're champions- they are dead, their successors- they will die! Now send me the next one!" Zero Two roared out, the audience applauding the girl's self-destructive attitude.

The northern gate was slowly pulled open by two strong men, and out came another champion. The man was wearing full lamellar armor, his weapon of choice: a longsword. Draped along his back, a long tattered green cape, the insignia was burned onto it. His helmet had a slit through it so a horn can pierce out, alarming Zero Two.

"Stampede." Her anger was overwhelming, her opponent taking a step forward.

"Phalanx." The man replied, his voice shrouded by the steel over his head.

"You... You massacred us." Zero Two held her long axe, the pressure causing it to nearly splinter. "You killed us and sacrificed our people..."

The Stampede champion only took a step forward, pulling his blade out of his scabbard. The dust and sand of the arena filled the air, and his armor started to shift.

"Justice..." The man spoke, his helmet seemingly amalgamating with his body, opening to let out steam. "Justice always finds those who've sinned."

His voice was metallic and inhuman at the same time, the slits in his helmet were now beaming a red tint and his breathing was like wind on rough iron.

"They called us monsters... They slaved us until they realized who the true monsters were." Zero Two took a menacing step forward, or atleast how menacing she was able to make it.

"In the name of the Red Dream..." The girl took one last step- "I will end it all-!"

The Phalanx soldier rushed forward, using her momentum to swing in the area ahead of her, namely- to kill the Stampede champion. The champion stepped back, causing Zero Two to just barely miss, but also opening herself to a punishing attack, in which the champion did. The man rushed forward, under the length of her long axe and stabbed at her side, piercing the armor into her abdomen, causing her to bellow in pain. The strength that was required to kill however was far from being fulfilled, as the girl was no Strel or Human- she was Phalanx in blood.

"Nice try." Zero Two looked down at the Stampede soldier, her eyes were sharp- unforgiving- they were brutal.

The Stampede soldier attempted to pull his blade out, only to realize that it was stuck. Zero Two pulled her axe back in and took a quick step back, allowing her time to slam the axe head into the man. The man's metallic head roared in pain as his arm was severed from his body. The amount power that would be required to do such a feat was abnormal, and god knows that Zero Two was an abnormality. As her axe head neared the dirt, it snapped, sending splinters into the audience, however not lethal, they weren't fun. The stampede champion rushed back towards his gate and held his arm, his half helmet half face released a steam as he was struggling to survive.

"What's wrong..?" Zero Two spoke, her eyes were like pikes, ready to parade beheaded victims.

The girl took multiple steps towards the Stampede, slowly pulling out the longsword that was meant to kill her in one blow. Her blood stained the weapon as she walked forward, her wound spewing a crimson liquid.

"The Phalanx should've been exterminated-- You are all monsters!" The man yelled out, still holding his wound.

Zero Two took more steps towards the man, brandishing his own weapon as a means to end his life. She slowly took off her dented helmet, her horns that were once short and petite were now sharp daggers, their red tint reflected light as she took her time.

"You... You threw away your soul to your god... Like all the others." The stampede man let go of his wound, allowing more of his blood to spew out.

Zero Two was now standing infront of the man, prodding his own sword into his flesh.

"Kill me. No matter how far you go... You will never be free of your bloody curse."

The Phalanx looked at him, smiling and whispering to him.

"Then I need to kill more."

-

"In the Eastern pit, we have a new gladiator!" An annoucer yelled out into the audience, his voice... Not so heard but they still had annoucers anyways.

"A once soldier of the Rhean Legions, now turned Warrior of The Pit! All hands for Shipman!" The announcer attempted to hype the audience up, and surprisingly it worked.

With a resounding cheer, Hiro entered from the Southern gate, looking around at the audience. A similar feeling hit him like a bullet, ones that he knew already- Grief, Rage, Disgust. It was if he lost something once again- but he cant dwell on that right now. Right now, he has to fight.

"Out of the Northern Gate! We have the one and only-- Reza!"

The crowd proceeded to get even louder, as a semi-renown Klaxon slave walked out into the arena. The man wore steel plate mail, steel plate grieves and lamellar gauntlets. To his arms, he held a shining khopesh. He stared at Hiro, back straightened and chest puffed, holding his helmet in his left hand. With a smirk, he donned his cover and then rushed forward towards Hiro. The once Legionnaire reactively lifted his blue arm, whether concious or not, grasping the face of the Klaxon and applying an immense pressure, causing it to dent. Reza, although surprised, grabbed Hiro's unarmored blue arm, and proceeded to swipe his Khopesh upward, severing it completely.

With that, Reza stepped back and adjusted his helmet, glaring at Hiro through the slits. The legionnaire felt nothing, no pain, no reaction- as if it wasn't even his own arm. Hiro took steps forward and withdrew, not his halberd, but a longsword. The male held it with a single hand, as his blue arm proceeded to crawl towards its host.

"You..." Reza spoke, an slight accent in his voice, "You were a truth seeker aswell?"

Hiro stopped, staring at Reza, his body language showing no sign of defensive action, only interest.

"Ah... You were forced unto it. Worry not Legionnaire-- I will shed your body from its soul."

The sudden impact of Reza kicking off of Hiro's chest caught him off guard- it was as if Reza had achieved lightning speeds. Or maybe, he was successfully distracted. Hiro fell back into the dirt, while Reza spun his Khopesh around, stepping on Hiro's chest.

"Your name... Hiro was it? You Rheans... Hahaha, your names mean nothing." Reza spoke, pressing the tip of his khopesh downwards, not applying pressure.

"The Klaxons fight for our names. Everyone of them is given from our actions as warriors- those who have done nothing, have no name." The slave spoke, applying pressure on the khopesh.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Hiro spat through his great helm, grasping the slave's wrist with his right hand, preventing him from being impaled.

"You Rheans are all faceless people. You may have names, but did you earn it?" Reza leaned forward, causing the tip of the blade to barely enter the chestplate.

Hiro stayed silent, lifting his left, grunting while more strength was put into his impending doom.

"Y-" Reza was suddenly cut off by the blue phantom-ish hand grabbing the side of his mask with an immense force, pushing him over.

Hiro took this chance to pull his leg out of under the Klaxon and kicking him right in the chest, sending him to the other side of the arena. The blue arm proceeded to mend itself back into its host, causing a grotesque muscle tearing noise. The Rhean was very much confused, unsure of what the hell is happening. Just a few moment ago, his arm was normal, moved normal and everything. Now it's sentient.

Reza lifted himself up, spitting out blood that pooled in his mouth.

"Who did you make your pact with, faceless Rhean!" The klaxon was looking more and more fearful.

Hiro simply looked down at his arm, it was as if it was staring back at him- at the very least something was. Reza rushed forward, bringing his Khopesh out to his side, lowering his body towards the ground. The black haired male was taken back from the sudden gain of stamina, allowing the Klaxon to pivot around Hiro and stab through the back of his armor, causing a shrieking puncture noise.

The Rhean roared in pain as a blade just pierced a small amount of his flesh. Although it wasn't deep enough to puncture any vitals, it was still quite painful. Reza proceeded to try to pull the weapon out of Hiro's armor, the hook of the blade getting stuck on the inside of the Rhean's armor. The black haired male spun around, forcing Reza to let go of his weapon, the force of Hiro spinning causing it to come free and fling across the arena, stabbing itself into the wall behind him. Hiro proceeded to rush forward in an ox stance, quickly changing to a plow stance when close enough and striking his blade towards the top left of his vision. Reza swiftly pushed himself off the ground to the right, dodging it then rushing forward to tackle Hiro. The Rhean held his longsword in a fool stance- and when Reza closed the distance, he swung it up from the ground in a razor like fasion, severing Reza's left arm as he failed to dodge it.

The Klaxon tumbled towards the right, a grotesque amount of blood spilling everywhere. Reza cried in agony as he held his arm, seeing that his weapon was still too far for reach. The slave shook his head wildly for a second then spit into the dirt. He attempted to rush forward, only to fall onto the dirt. His body was going into shock, and his eyes were starting to dim.

Hiro walked slowly walked forward, however to Reza- he only heard the sounds of cheering and steel on rocks.

"Reza... Was it?"

He couldn't reply.

"Goodnight."

And with that- Hiro pressed his longsword into Reza, cutting his breath short and watching as his blood pooled beneath him. The crowd cheered, yelling like children. Hiro stood there, starting down at Reza's corpse, as he was the first one that would be slain by Hiro in the Pits.


End file.
